Angol Fear
Angol Fear (アンゴル・フィア Angoru Fia) is a bonus character in Soulcalibur IV designed by guest artist Mine Yoshizaki. She has direct connections to the Sgt. Frog/ Keroro Gunso franchise, although she debuted in Soul Calibur IV itself and she uses Seong Mi-na`s moveset. Her weapon, named Lucifer Spear Black, is a spear with a large moon-shaped ball at the end of it. What lies in her soul is Pity. Biography Once there was a man who, disappointed over life and the world, entreated the heavens to curse all existence as soon as he died. While alive, the man acted as a prophet. By achieving a momentary connection to the cast annals of history that slept in the abyss of the cosmos, he was able to learn about events from the past and future. But, in as deep a despair as he was, the man used his supernatural link in an attempt to send his regrets into the core of the universe. Until, at last, he made a pact with the Will of the Cosmos: destroy the planet. Without giving the matter any further thought, the Will of the Cosmos made its decision. The world would be destroyed after a five hundred-year grace period. During that time, the Earth's doomed inhabitants could try to change their wicked ways. However, as soon as the man died, a visitor came to earth. While she was a marshal in direct service of the Will of the Cosmos, entrusted with the power to punish on its behalf, she had not been tasked with the Earth's destruction. Instead, she was to investigate the earth. Five hundred years from now, when the one tasked to destroy the planet arrived, would he or she find Earth, a land where swords, spirit, and cursed waged endless battle, worthy? Depending on what she found, there might be no need to wait for the appointed executioner to arrive. The day she judged Earth unworthy would be the day of judgment. Soulcalibur IV ending The people who seek Soul Edge are pathetic and cannot control that much power. However, most people on earth live in peace, so there's no need to destroy the planet now. Unless, of course, the planet destroys itself... The text-only epilogue states this: When that time comes, she will be ready to give them a fitting end. This "she" refers not to Angol Fear, who comes to observe originally and not destroy, but to Angol Mois, the one who is actually charged with deciding the fate of the world. Stages Tower of Remembrance - Ancient Gate Tower Of Lost Souls Details & Skills Angol Fear appears in Tower of Lost Souls in the Ascend mode as a boss under the floor "Threatening Mirror" TOLS Ascend Mode Boss: Threatening Mirror (Floor 11) Partners: Ayala, Certis & Rapielle Yun-Seong (Story Mode Stages 2 & 3 Only) Skills On "Threatening Mirror" 1.Knock Down 2.Auto Grapple Break B 3.Soul Gauge Damage B 4.Nullify Ringout A Story Mode Skills see Seong Mi-na's story mode skills. Quotes *''I will remove all obstacles in my path.'' *''Challenge me again if you dare.'' *''Fool, you dare to stand up to me?'' *''You risk your life and that's all you've got?'' *''It appears I must teach you with pain.'' *''Who are you? State your name!'' *''Who are you? What are you?'' *''You worthless piece of trash.'' *''Can't you even gauge your own enemy's strength?'' *''Let's measure your strength!'' *''You're worthless. Be gone!'' *''I have no time to listen to the loser!'' *''That did amuse me for a while.'' *''There is no need for your justice.'' *''The time has come.'' *''Don't enter a battle you can't win.'' *''How's this?'' *''I'll crush you!'' *''Eyes front!'' *''Too easy!'' *''All talk and no action!'' *''How's this?'' *''Die!'' *''Is that all?'' *''You failure!'' *''Not even close.'' *''Watch me.'' *''Next!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Elimination by force!'' *''Don't take me lightly.'' *''I'll force you!'' *''Don't run.'' *''No escape!'' *''Too late for regrets.'' *''Fight me!'' *''Defeat is worse than death!'' *''Don't get cocky!'' *''Obvious.'' *''Wretched insect!'' *''Outta my sight!'' *''Scared?'' *''Be gone!'' *''Your life ends here! (before performing a critical finish)'' Weapons *Lucifer Spear Black *Lucifer Spear Black Nulla *Lucifer Spear Black II *Lucifer Spear Black III *Lucifer Spear Black IV *Lucifer Spear Black V *Lucifer Spear Black VI Trivia * Although Angol Fear is tied to the Keroro series, she is included in a relationship chart released alongside Soul Calibur Broken Destiny, in spite of her absence from that game, unlike the actual guest characters. The chart excludes non canon elements like other crossover characters and story elements from Broken Destiny's Gauntlet mode, yet still includes Angol Fear and other Soulcalibur IV bonus characters. * Angol Fear's presence on Earth apparently attracted the attention of both Edge Master and Olcadan, although, in the end, neither needed to act. * Despite seemingly no canon relationship, she is depicted with Cassandra in her official art. * Angol Fear looks similar to her cousin, Angol Mois, a character from Yoshizaki's ''Sergeant Keroro'' manga series. She wields the same type of staff weapon and wears clothing with a style similar to the one of Angol Mois' true form. Angol Mois wields a weapon called the Lucifer Spear in the series (even the Japanese audio uses the English name) while Angol Fear wields the Lucifer Spear Black. * After her debut in Soul Calibur IV, Angol Fear appeared in chapter 148 (which was collected in volume 19) of the Sgt.Frog/Keroro Gunso manga series, where she visits modern day Earth, wondering why Angol Mois hadn't destroyed the planet yet. Volume 19 also included Angol Fear's backstory, with references to her involvement in Soulcalibur, including an illustration of the Soulcalibur IV version of the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. * Angol Fear is supposed to be the heaviest of all characters in Soulcalibur IV. That's implied to be because she hasn't adapted her form to Earth, suggesting that her unusual weight of 1.44 tons is due to the Earth's unfamiliar gravity. * Her 2P outfit uses Angol Mois' colors, even changing her Lucifer Spear Black to make it look like Mois' Lucifer Spear. * Unlike the other bonus characters who were rendered into the game with more realism compared to their original design, Angol Fear kept her anime-looking appearance in-game. Category:Characters Category:Females